


Apocalypse

by Max_mcklain777



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-02-10 00:46:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18649492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Max_mcklain777/pseuds/Max_mcklain777
Summary: The Acheron Configuration was a successful method to capture Lucifer and take him back to hell with Lilith, therefore Nick didn't have to sacrifice himself. Nevertheless there are still ruins of a shattered relationship and a lot of self blame that he needs to tackle.This fanfiction mainly focuses on restoring the bond between Sabrina and Nick.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> \- The song that gave this work its title and mentioned within the chapter is Apocalypse by Cigarettes After Sex and it is very dear to my heart.
> 
> \- An Acheron Configuration is a some sort of prison for magical creatures or at least it is to the best of my knowledge.
> 
> You can follow my Tumblr account for updates and requests, my username is maxmcklain.

It was almost evening time, a soft wind was blowing. All the stores were closed but the lights on their shopwindow was bright enough to showcase the products. Lamps were slowly turning on. Every now and then few people, who covered themselves with scarfs, berets, glows and heavy coats would appear. The Restaurant windows which had small velvet or lacy curtains around them would invite you inside with the view of single candles, flickering on each table, and people eating with each-others company. 

Indistinct chatter and laughter was around, so was the sound of beer glasses clicking, cutlery, even the music. 

 

While she was walking on the wide streets of Greendale, listening to the sound of her boots, looking for place to dine, he was coming towards the other side walk. Once again, their eyes met, their roads crossed. 

They haven’t talk to each other since the crowning ceremony, he always kept his distance, giving her the space and time she needed in order to recover. Yet every now and then they would glance at each other amongst the crowd. 

The gap between them slowly closed. 

It was Sabrina who started talking. “I never thought I would see you here out of all the places.” she paused only to continue with “Isn’t there a party at Dorian’s ?”

He looked away first then turned back to her and said “I wanted to clear my head. Thought fresh air might help.”

“So you turned down a chance to drink and flirt ?” she said, clearly showing her disbelief.

Nick placed his hands inside the pockets of his leather jacket, looked down and nodded slowly. Then he said “See you around Spellman.” and walked passed her.

He was hurt by her comment and she knew it, suddenly she felt regret. Sabrina shook her head and asked “Would you like to grab a bite ?”, even she couldn’t believe what came out of her mouth. “At Dr. Cerberus’s ?”

Nick licked his lips. “Your mortal friends don’t like me very much. I don’t want to spoil their night. ” 

“My friends are on a school trip.” 

“And I don’t want to bother you.” 

“You don’t bother me...”

Nick took a deep breath, then said “Okay.” moving his head slightly left. 

Sabrina gave him a smile and they started walking together. None of them talked along the way, there were just stares from the corner of their eyes.

Once they arrived at the diner, the seat near the bay window was empty, so they settled down right away and ordered two cheeseburgers one without the pickles, regular fries and two cokes large cokes.

“You don’t like pickles ?” she asked.

“They taste funny to me.” said Nick. 

15 minutes later the food arrived and both of them dig right into it. Sabrina grabbed a huge bite from her burger which left Nick chuckling. 

“What ?” Sabrina said laughing. 

“You have ketchup on the side of your mouth. “ he said while trying to show it.

“Is it gone now ?” she asked, trying to wipe it away.

“No.” he replied while he grabbed a tissue to wipe it away. 

Sabrina stood still and looked at him which took her back to a memory, a memory she was trying to escape from for months, it was the second day of Lupercalia, they were alone in the woods and while they were performing the ritual he wiped the blood of her face the same way. It was a beautiful night while it lasted. She returned back to reality when the waiter came back with a tray full of drinks, however there was only one glass of coke with two straws in it. 

“We ordered two cokes.” Sabrina said thinking it was a misunderstanding. 

“I am sorry darling but we only had one bottle left, so you have to share it with your boyfriend.”

That phrase caught them both unguarded. Their eyes widened and they looked away. 

“It would be a shame to let it go to waste.” Nick said grabbing a straw. “But unless you think you cant drink it fast enough...”

Sabrina turned to Nick and raised an eyebrow. “Nicholas Scratch, are you challenging me ?” 

“I believe I do Spellman.” he said 

They both gave each-other a playful / daring look and started sipping, little did Nick know that Sabrina and her friends would do this all the time ever since they were little kids so she didn’t even give him a chance to take more than two sips. 

“Damn Spellman, I didn’t think you had it in you. “ 

“Don’t underestimate me Nick.” she replied 

“I never do.” he said, in a soft bu serious way.

“Now it’s my turn to challenge you.”

“Bring it on.” 

“I dare you to eat a pickle.”

Nicks eyes switched to the moist green vegetable on Sabrina’s plate, he was pounding his right foot on the floor while he collapsed his hands together under his nose and looked at it for a bit.

“Fine.” he said 

“Enjoy!” Sabrina added while pushing the plate slowly towards him.

“Oh, I will.” he said, trying to sound confident, which only made them laugh.

He took one with his fork, turned it around a bit while examining its structure with disgust then he took a bite and immediately his face went mild. 

Sabrina burst out laughing, his expressions were priceless.

“You have to finish that one.” 

Nicks eyes widened. “Alright.” he said accepting his faith. 

The night went on as they, talked about nothing and everything. If someone stopped in-front of the diners window, they could have seen the smiles and the laughter, because for the first time in a long time they were happy, happy together.

Later on they left the diner because it was getting pretty late, yet neither of them realised how fast the time has passed. Nick offered to walk Sabrina home, and she accepted his offer with a smile while showing the way with her hand.

As they walked home, side by side, secretly enjoying each others company, Nick broke off the silence.

“What was that song we heard on the jukebox ?”

“Huh...? Oh, the slow one ?”

“Yes.”

“It’s called Apocalypse.” Sabrina answered and there was a moment of silence. 

“How very fitting.” said Nick, then added “It is a such a passionate song.”

“Never took you for a slow love songs kinda guy.” Sabrina said.

“Hey don’t blow off my cover, I’ve got a repetition to maintain.” he replied.

“Yeah, right.” she said. 

They walked a little while longer until they reached Sabrina’s porch.

“Thank you, for tonight Spellman, I really enjoyed it.”

“ So did I.” Sabrina said. 

“Goodnight.” 

“Goodnight.”

Just as Nick started walking and Sabrina started climbing up the stairs both of them turned their back at the same time and said,

“Would you like to do it again sometime ?”


	2. Under The Oak Tree

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After their last encounter Nick surprises Sabrina with a little Saturday activity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Chevrolet Camaro 1969 is a vintage car.  
> \- Angel Youth is a song by Vansire.  
> \- 2005 Montoya Cabernet is as mentioned a red wine.
> 
> You can follow my Tumblr account for updates and requests, my username is maxmcklain.

It was Saturday morning, Sabrina was in the kitchen reading her newspaper while drinking a cup of cinnamon tea from a floral patterned cup when the door bell rang, this was quiet unusual since all the funerals were on Sundays and the appointments were made on weekdays, it couldn’t have been her friends either because they were still on a school trip. 

She raised an eyebrow, slowly lifted her head up from the newspaper, and turned around to give her aunties and Ambrose a curious look, which they all ignored as if they didn’t hear a thing.

Ambrose was sitting on one of the stools, wearing his silk robe, holding his coffee on one hand and book on the other. He only looked away to take a sip from his coffee then continued reading his book, Hilda was cutting some red bell papers for the omelet and  
Zelda was smoking a cigarette - her cigarette holder was on her finger - as she double-checked their next appointments. 

“Sure, I’ll get it.” Sabrina said trying to grab their attention and yet none of them said a word. She let out a small sigh and made her way to the door and only then Ambrose and her aunties gave each other a knowing look with smirks.

 

Sabrina opened the door and to her surprise her unexpected visitor was no-one other than Nick.

“Nick ?” Sabrina said, surprised but glad. “What are you doing here ?” 

“Well, it is a beautiful day so I wanted to ask you, if you would like to join me for a picnic ?” 

Sabrina smiled at him and said “I do have to ask my aunties, but yes, I would like to.” she said, when she heard indistinct whispers, she moved her head slightly back she saw the heads of her aunties and Ambrose spying on her from the kitchen doorway, once they felt Sabrina’s stares they immediately disappeared. 

“Sorry.” said Sabrina shaking her head. “Would you mind waiting inside ?”

“Not at all.” said Nick as she closed the door behind him.

“Ah, Nicholas ! Didn’t knew you were coming over !” said Ambrose waving around his mug, trying to act surprised which only made Sabrina realise what was going on.

“Save it Ambrose.” Sabrina said.

“Will do cuz, will do.”

“I guess you wouldn’t mind telling aunties I will be out ?”

“Gladly.” said Ambrose giving both of them a final look before leaving.

“I will be right back.” said Sabrina, heading towards the stairs.

“I will be right here.” said Nick.

As soon as Sabrina entered her room she immediately went to her closet and started to move the hangers left and right to find something to wear. She finally decided on a white pocodot v neck dress tied from the side and some black Oxford style Dr Martens. Once she applied her ruby lipstick she went back downstairs.

“I am ready.” she said.

Nick turned towards her and said “Perfect.” which wasn’t exactly about her timing.

They went outside and in front of the house was a black Chevrolet Camaro 1969.

“Is this our ride?” said Sabrina, unable to hide the excitement in her tone.

“Yes. It is.” said Nick, smiling at her.

They got into the car and Nick started the engine. The radio started playing a song called Angel Youth. The entire journey Sabrinas watched the road as her head rested on her arms she placed on the windowsill with the company of the good music. The trees were greener on this side of the forest, the sun was brighter than ever and every now and then she would see a deer running or birds flying. Meanwhile Nick was looking at her, at how blissful she is. 

Once they arrived their destination Nick stopped the car and opened the trunk to pick up the picnic basket, Sabrina joined him and they started walking together towards the river side. Once they found a good spot under an Oak tree Nick unfolded the blanket and placed it down, then him and Sabrina unpacked the basket. They had bread, grapes, different types of cheese, jam, strawberries, ham, apples, butter and a bottle of 2005 Montoya Cabernet red wine. 

“These look… delicious Nick.” said Sabrina

“Bon appétit.” said Nick as he uncorked the wine and poured it into the glasses.

 

While they ate, appreciated the view and talked about horror movies Sabrina couldn’t help but to think how Nick prepared all of these, everything was perfect. It was almost like one of those romance movies her aunt Hilda watched from time to time, only they were not lovers and well, she missed that, she missed him. Nevertheless her heat was still too fragile to let him in.

“Well I wouldn’t want to disrespect you or anything…” Nick said hesitantly then continued, “… but horror movies feel unrealistic to me and that’s why I don’t tend to watch them.”

“But why ?” asked Sabrina.

“I guess I find life scarier then well-made costumes and good actors.”

“It is not just about the costumes and the actors, it is also about the storyline, metaphors, how your imagination runs wildly and the best part, it is a great excuse to scare someone else.”

“Huh, I never thought of it that way.”

“Thrust me if I can make you eat pickles then I can also make you like horror movies.”

“Oh yeah ?” Nick asked her and stated tickling her which made her fall to his arms and once the stoped the tickle-fight they were burst out laughing which slowly turned into a smile as their eyes fixed on each-other. Sabrinas head was resting on Nicks leg, he was holding her arms and she was holding his.

“I -uh brought some books, thought you might want to read something.”

“Yeah that would be great.” Sabrina said, both of them were still looking at each-other, but then Nick broke the eye contact which made Sabrina sigh and glance at the running river yet she didn’t get up. Nick grabbed two books from the bottom of the basket, handed one over to Sabrina and he took the other one , rested his back to the Oak tree and continued reading from the page he marked. She traced the letters on the cover with her fingers, it was in Latin and she always wanted to improve her Latin so she carefully opened the book and started reading, and whenever she came across a word she didn’t know the meaning of she asked Nick for help which he carefully explained each time.

After a little while a small wind started blowing.

It danced between the leafs of the oak tree first then it slowly flipped the edges of the blanket, finally it caressed Sabrina’s hair. It wasn’t exactly cold but it was chilly, Sabrina shivered and of course it didn’t take Nick long to realise this so he removed his black sweater and offered to Sabrina.

“Won’t you get cold ?” Sabrina asked, he was only wearing a shirt after all.

“I have an extra blanket in the basket, if it starts to get cold we can use that.” 

Sabrina nodded and said, “Thank you, Nick.” Then she wore his sweater which was a little big on her but it was so soft and comfortable, in addition every time the wind blowed she was able to smell his cologne.

Sabrina fell asleep while reading, so Nick slowly placed her head on top of the blanket, then he took the other one and covered both of them with it and lay down next to her. Sabrina got closer to him and now her head was on his chest, soon after Nick too, gave in and closed his eyes. 

When Nick woke up Sabrina was still resting on top of his chest peacefully, few pieces of her hair was covering her face so he slowly placed them behind her ear and they stayed like that for a bit, then it was time to leave since it was getting dark, so nick slowly woke Sabrina up and they started packing up, once they returned back to the car Nick said,

“Would you like to drive?” giving the keys to her.

She accepted his offer with a wicked smile.


	3. Daffodils

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nick has to face his past for the first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- A Daffodil is a flower.
> 
> There is a song called Another Love by Tom Odell and this line from the song inspired me to write this chapter:
> 
> "I brought you daffodils in a pretty string  
> But they won't flower like they did last spring"
> 
> You can follow my Tumblr account for updates and requests, my username is maxmcklain.

It was a rather cloudy day. Sabrina came home after school and immediately checked the living room, and there was no-one there not loosing her hope she made her way to the kitchen, where her aunties were. Suddenly the warm smell of pumpkin soup, butter and freshly baked breads hit her.

“Oh, Sabrina dear, welcome.” said Hilda with a genuine smile, as she stirred the soup with a wooden spoon. Zelda was at the kitchen table with her appointment book and black coffee as always.

“Hello Aunties.” said Sabrina looking around curiously.

“There is some daisy tea in the pot if you want.” said Hilda. 

“Thank you auntie…” she said and added biting her lip “… has anyone came in today ?”

“Do you mean Harvey?” , “Do you mean Nick?” her aunts said at the same time then gave each other a surprised look.

“Oh as if Hilda!” Zelda said, and continued “She was with her friends the entire day, why on earth would she ask about him ?” she asked rhetorically. “As for Nick, Sabrina… no. He didn’t pay us a visit today.”

 

Her aunt Zelda was right. It’s been weeks since Sabrina’s friends came back from their school trip, yet she was spending most of her time with Nick. It appeared that they always had something planned, somedays they were playing board games or watching classic horror movies together and others they were studying or reading, at least until that Friday. 

Within that quiet moment Ambrose entered the kitchen. 

“Hey cuz, aunties…”

“Ambrose have prepared, Jason’s boy ?” asked Zelda.

“Relax auntie, we still have a week for that.” said Ambrose.

“What are you on about ? The boy’s funeral is on this Sunday, the 23rd ! Need I remind you that today is Friday?!” said Zelda disapprovingly. 

Ambrose gave her a shocked look. 

“Off you go.” said Hilda pointing with her head.

After the few seconds of silence Sabrina’s eyes went wild.

“Today is the 21st ?” Sabrina asked.

“Praise Lilith, yes it is the 21st, what is it whit all of you losing the track of time all of a sudden ?” Zelda said in an angry manner.

“Oh no! I… I have to go!” Sabrina said as she hurried out of the door.

“Sabrina!” Zelda yelled behind her but all she got as an answer was hearing the front door close.

She wasn’t sure where she was going, mostly because she didn’t know where he would be, thinking that it would be a good place to start so she went to the academy first or what was left of it, tried to find him in the ruins, she checked his dorm where he has been staying ever since everything went down, then she went to the library then to the unholy church, he wasn’t there. She decided to go to the Sweetwater river and once again she was out of luck. She tried the rest of the forest, the movie theatre, Dr. Cerberus’s and yet he was no where to be found. She walked on the streets for a bit hoping to find him like how she found him a couple weeks ago. Only then she thought of one other place he might be at. The place he goes to when he is in need of suppressing his emotions, Dorian’s Gray Room.

As soon as Sabrina entered the bar she spotted Dorian slowly climbing up the stairs, sighing, looking down, carrying his coat on one arm. 

Once he reached to the top of the stairs they looked at each other, then Dorian kept walking until he was in front of Sabrina.

“He is downstairs…” he said, slightly turning to his left, “…and I would say rather fragile.”

“Thank you.” Sabrina said. 

Dorian nodded then he kept walking.

She waited until Dorian closed the door, then she slowly went downstairs. When she was standing on the last step she stopped and stared at Nick.

In the dim lights she could see that he was sitting on one the sofas near the fire place, his black shirt was unbuttoned until the court button and the coffee table in front of him had a half empty crystal decanter and multiple whiskey bottles. Clearly he was here for a while now. She assumed that Dorian eventually gave up and handed him the bottle once he realized there was no way he could convince Nick to leave. 

He was watching the fire intensely while slowly lifting his glass to his lips, he paused for a moment, then took a sip.  
Sabrina took a deep breath and started walking towards him.

“Nick ?”

He heard yet didn’t looked at her, he only took another sip.

“You shouldn’t be here Spellman.” He said eventually.

“Neither should you.”

She dropped her bag and sat down next to him, as she glanced at the empty bottles on the coffee table.

“Old habits die hard.” Nick said, clearly reading her thoughts, then he finished his glass, only to pour another one.

She took the whiskey glass from his hand and placed it on the coffee table, then she turned to him and placed her hand on his arms.

“Nick, I know that you are hurting, but you have to visit them.”

“I don’t think so.” 

“Why not ?” she asked, shaking her head.

“Ever since the day they were buried I never visited them, not even once and sure as heaven I don’t need a physical and emotional reminder of the fact I am all alone in this world.” he said.

“You are not alone.” she said, placing one of her hands on his cheek.

He shocked his head as he looked down. 

Sabrina placed her other on his other cheek and turned his head towards her, Now they were looking at each-other in the eye.

“Nicholas Scratch, You. Are. Not. Alone.” she said, then added “You will always have me.” they were closer now.

“But I lied to you, I hurt you.” he said, holding back his tears.

“Yes, you did.” She said. “And I forgive you.” 

“Why ?” asked Nick. 

“Because…” she wanted to say it, she wanted to say those tree words, more than anything but she decided against it... “Because I care about you.”

There were inches between them, she closed her eyes and she could almost taste his lips, but then Nick pulled away, breaking the spell they were both under. Sabrina looked at him, trying to understand what happened.

“I want to do it properly this time.” he said. “I don’t want to kiss you at a school play or in a bar, half drunk.” 

Sabrina smiled at him and nodded. “Let go.” she said, “We have somewhere to be.” 

Once they get up Nick said “Before we go we have make a stop.” and teleported them in-front of an old tree, Sabrina looked around, as Nick bend down to pick up what looked like flowers.

He got up and said “Daffodils, they were my mothers favorite.” 

She undid the ribbon she used as a head band and tied around the flowers. They smiled at each other and teleported to where his parents were buried. 

The cold breeze and small splashes of rain hit Sabrina’s face as she opened her eyes. They seemed to be on top of a cliff where she could hear the sound of water hitting the rocks. Everywhere was a combination of emerald and pine green and the sky was gray.

There were a couple steps between the two of them and the graves. 

“I will be with you every step of the way.” Sabrina said while she squeezed his arm lightly. 

Nick nodded and walked until he standing before his parents grave, he bend as he ran his fingertips through the engravings on the grave stone and closed his eyes. 

“Paenitet me.” he said and placed the Daffodils down. A tear escaped Sabrina’s eye as Nick slowly get up, not taking his his eyes off the gravestone. She slowly approached him and locked their hands together and placed her head on his shoulder. Neither of them moved and they only decided to return to Greendale when the rain pored down heavily, leaving the now wet gravestone and flowers behind. 

When they teleported back to the alley that leaded to Sabrina’s house, Nick hugged Sabrina tightly. 

“Thank you. he said. 

Sabrina gave him a soft kiss on the cheek in return. 

“You should go.” Nick said “Its late, your aunts must be worried about you.”

“Where will you go?” She asked.

“Back to the academy.”

“Nick I don’t want you to go back there, its not safe, what if Father Blackwood returns ?” she was worried.

“I have nowhere else to go.”said Nick.

“You can stay with us, you can stay with me.” Sabrina said right away.

“Sabrina, as generous as you offer is, I don’t think the rest of the household would agree to that. “ 

“Thats not true, and you know it. Everyone has forgiven you. And they know they are not the one to judge, since we all have been taught to obey the Dark Lord’s rules. ” She said and held his and while leading them to the doorstep. 

She closed the door carefully behind them and they walked on their tiptoes to not make any sound, while leaving a trail on the floor from all the dripping water. 

Sabrina pointed Nick to go upstairs as she was to enter the laundry room, but as soon as Nick placed his foot on the step a cracking sound filled the entire hall, both of them froze and held their breath, once they were convinced that no-one woke up Nick, now more carefully, made his was up. 

Moments later Sabrina entered the laundry room to grab two clean towels as well as a pair of Ambrose’s clean sweatpants and t-shirts, then she left the laundry room to go upstairs. 

She closed the door and placed the stuff on her bed. “I checked the bathroom down the hall, it is empty you can use it.” 

Nick didn’t oppose to Sabrina this time and simply nodded and headed towards the bathroom. Sabrina went into her own bathroom, removed her wet clothes and started filling her tub, by the time she was out of her bathroom Nick was sitting on top of her bed. 

She sat next to him. 

“I am proud of you.” she said kissing his forehead. They slowly lay down on her bed, Sabrina dragged her duvet and blanked on top of them and took her place on Nicks chest. Soon after they were both sound asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it took me a while to update it but I was having a little bit of a writer's block, I hope you like this chapter also feel free to share your thoughts in the comment section below.


	4. The Wind Of Change (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a transitioning chapter aiming to shape and adapt the storyline to upcoming intimacy between Nick and Sabrina in the following chapters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Sanctum is a library for advanced students as stated in the show.
> 
> You can follow my Tumblr account for updates and requests, my username is maxmcklain.

Days were passing by, the wind was gentle than ever, leafs were changing colour; they were greener now, grasses were taller, flowers were blossoming and their soft smell was in the air, the sweet water river was slowing down. If one looked close enough, they would be able to see the ladybirds and the butterflies as well as the small fishes and ants. Spring time has arrived at Greendale.

 

Sabrina was sound asleep next to Nick. Yet Nick was already awake, gazing at Sabrina. She looked like an angel whit her white pyjamas and smelled like lilac, her cheeks were a light tone of pink, her sliver blond hair was slightly covering her face. He brushed her soft hair away from her face and tucked it behind her ear, which made her move her eyelids slowly, she was awake now. 

 

“Hi.” she said softly.

 

“Hi.” he replied

 

They were quiet for a moment, looking at one another. Everything was so peaceful that none of them wanted to leave the comfort of her soft bed and covers as the cold morning wind as well asthe sound of the birds was filling the room from her half open window.

 

“Breakfast ?” she asked with a small smile after checking the clock on her nightstand.

 

“Lead the way Spellman.” he said.

 

They went downstairs, the mortuary was extremely quiet today. Sabrina looked around but none of her rather loud family members seem to be around.

 

“Thats weird.” she said as they entered the kitchen. Nick headed towards the fridge and picked up the green note that was attached to it with a daisy magnet.

 

“A-ha!” he said waving the note in the air.

 

“What is that ?” Sabrina asked as she approached him and read the note.

 

 

**Went to strawberry picking,**

**Love you.**

 

**\- Ambrose**

 

_(P.S. There is hibiscus tea in the pot if would like some.)_

 

 

 

“Huh.” she said.

 

“Who knew Ambrose was capable of making tea…” Nick said

 

Sabrina laughed and said “No that would be Aunt Hilda, do you see the change of calligraphy ?” then added “Besides if it was Ambrose we would be performing a water spell right now.” which made both of them laugh.

 

“Yeah, I have to admit that is a pretty neat hand writing.” he said.

 

She placed the note on the kitchen counter and turned to Nick.

 

“So, what would you like for breakfast ?”

 

“How about toast with butter and jam, served with a hot cup of coffee ?”

 

“I’ll make the coffee, do you think you can handle the toasts without using magic ?” she asked excitedly.

 

“Ouch Spellman…” Nick said placing his hand on her chest pretending to be hurt.

 

 

She gave him a playful smile and turned on the coffee machine, then poured some water into it, later placed the paper filter and added four table-spoons of coffee grounds in it and pressed the brew button.

 

As soon as the first drops of coffee poured into the coffee pot she turned on the stove to heat her tea and then she grabbed the jams on the counter which had small fabrics tied their lid and headed towards the fridge to grab the butter and the cream cheese, she placed all of them on the small table and started setting the table.

 

When she heard the sound of the coffee machine she grabbed two mugs and poured the freshly brewed coffee into one and the hibiscus tea into the other and brought them to the table.

 

In the mean time Nick sliced the breads and placed them inside the toaster and waited for them to pop up. When the last slices of bread was ready Nick placed those on top of the other toasts on the plate and turned towards Sabrina and he was shocked at how fast she set everything up. He sat down in front of her and they started eating the simple yet delicious breakfast they put together, once they were full Nick helped Sabrina with the dishes and then headed to the laundry room to change in to his clothes which were clean and dry now, he went out into he hall fully dressed and saw Sabrina waiting there.

 

“I should probably go now.” he said.She didn’t want him to leave she realised, she wanted him to stay.

 

“Are you sure, you can stay if you want to…”

 

“I promised Cassius I would pay him visit.”

 

“Cassius ?” Sabrina asked, looking surprised.

 

“I-uh use to help him organise the library every Saturday, in return he would tell me an ancient myth or would allow me to get a book from the Sanctum any we would analyse it together with the company of some coffee but as time passed by it become our ritual and I started visiting him to spend more time with him, I guess you could say that he kind of felt like a grandfather to me.” he paused for a bit and continued “Besides ever since the attack he needs my help more than ever.”.

 

Sabrina didn’t know that, she liked Cassius but she never would have thought he was this important for Nick, her heart filled with sympathy and happiness at the same time. She smiled at him her arms across her chest, unsure of what to say while he opened the door. Just when he was about to leave he turned back and said,

 

“Spellman…”

 

She shifted her gaze from the floor to him.

 

“Yes ?”

 

“Thank you.” He said, she could understand that he meant it from his tone.

 

She slowly moved towards him and placed a small but passioned kiss on his cheek which made him close his eyes because of the sudden contact.

 

“Tell Cassius I said hi.”

 

Nick nodded and went out,Sabrina closed the door behind him and leaned her back to it as she slowly went down smiling. Once she was back to reality she jumped and grabbed the the phone and called the number she meant to for a long time.

 

“Sabrina ?”

 

“Hi Roz, what are you doing right now ?”

 

“Uhm, nothing… why ?”

 

“What would you say if you, me and Theo go out for strawberry picking and you know… catch up while eating it ?” She asked excitedly.

 

“I’ll grab my basket…” Roz replied, Sabrina could feel her smiling though the phone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally an update!!! I should warn you this chapter and the next one might be a slow read for some of you if you don't like reading anything that isn't purely Nabrina content, but they are important for the development of the story so bear with me... 
> 
> Regardless of that I hope you like this chapter also feel free to share your thoughts in the comment section below, I really appreciate your comments so keep them coming... 
> 
> \- Max ;)
> 
> Once again you can follow my Tumblr account for updates and requests, my username is maxmcklain.


End file.
